


High School Never Ends

by Kokumastories



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, High School AU, Multi, Other, This is your daily high school lives, Weird, basically your embarassing teeange years, inspired by mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokumastories/pseuds/Kokumastories
Summary: [School AU]What sorts of crazy things you did in High School? There are not many things to do when you're young and at a limited age of barely having enough freedom but in High School, you are in the era of your own kingdom and it's sort of nice to be young with petty issues after all. Life is full of drama, romance, stupid jokes, and tragedies.  (multi shots).





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:  
It’s not called cheating. This is teamwork!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizaveta knew that she was not trusted to Gilbert’s silly faces earlier before the exam because she can see clearly right behind him that he was peeping to a small faint yellow paper under the exam paper he was pretending to be writing on. Currently it was History test and it had been only twenty minutes when Elizaveta was super annoyed that she could see Gilbert cheating right in front of her. Though she usually don’t mind whatever he was doing to be honest but due to the new sitting arrangement for the exam, her usual spot in front of the class was replaced by Mei and she had to be seated in the back, right behind Gilbert Beilschmidt. She didn’t mind at first because she would be focusing on her work but she felt constantly annoyed by the constant paper flipping in front of her that disrupt her focus when she noticed Gilbert was cheating off answers from his slip paper. She tried to focus back on her own paper however from her peripheral view, she still could see Gilbert constant flipping and it was driving her to the wall. 

Not only that but the next few minutes she realized that Francis, who was sitting on the right in front of her, was sending hand signals towards Gilbert’s way as if they were communicating on passing the answers. She frowned deeply at the thought of their action. How in the world can they cheat answers like that in an essay History test?

“Something on your mind, Miss Hedrevary?” 

Eliaveta almost slip a curse out of her lips when she brought her thoughts back to reality when she realized she had been staring on Francis for a whole minute, she looked right to the front of the classroom where her teacher was staring at her with an amused expression as if she had got caught cheating off – which was really not her case. “Um…I was just thinking, Mrs. Maria.”

“Then can you think to your own test papers? I don’t want you to wander your eyes around you in this test.”

Elizaveta wanted to scowl at Gilbert’s shaking shoulders as if he was laughing at her, which pisses her off more. She lowered her gaze, “Yes, ma’am.”

Seemingly satisfied by the answer, Mrs. Maria had left her alone after that and Elizaveta wanted to slap Gilbert’s head for making fun of her. She could still see his shoulders shaking, silently laughing for her slip up from their cheating action course. 

She frowned deeply and went back to her own papers and continue to write her answer with a long sigh. 

-  
“What were you doing earlier?”

Gill didn’t take his eyes from his phone as he kept on walking beside her. “Teamwork.” 

“Teamwork?”

“Yep. Teamwork.” He simply stated.

She frowned, “Well your ‘teamwork’ had almost caught me in trouble. What were you thinking of cheating off with constant noise of flipping pages?”

The white haired boy turned his head towards Elizaveta with a grin on his face. “It was the most effective method.”

“And those hand signals Francis sent you?”

“Same. We can’t really pass the chea – I mean, yellow paper around you know. It would be super obvious and old school so we set up with the most effective way to get communicate from a certain distance.”

Elizaveta sighed heavily before she rubbed the temples of her forehead. “Can’t you both you know, study together before the test – I mean I’m sure that is the least thing you can do.”

“We did study over the weekends at Antonio’s house but to be honest, we didn’t remember any single shit we read so yeah – we settle on those yellow paper and hand signals. Pretty cool, huh?”

Elizaveta wanted to say that it was not really the best way to pass the test because they would only face harder tests in the future and cheating doesn’t always help every time they have a test. Instead she replied, “Well…at least you tried to study in the weekends. I don’t like the idea of you cheating your way to success but at least…don’t do it often.”

Gilbert smiles softly towards the shorter female next to him. Knowing how understanding she could be at some moments so he was grateful for her reasons. “Okay…I promise I won’t do it often.”

She snorted to his words, knowing that it had subtle not-so-serious-and-promising tone. She would always question her best friend motives sometimes of the things he do to get things around in school. She really didn’t know how he can pass those tests in the past when he really didn’t study much but that’s Gilbert to her – he was unpredictable and weird but he’s also creative in some sort of way. 

So they walk through out the school corridor, heading home with the hopes of not doing any homework for tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

“By the way, I just remembered we have a math test tomorrow.” Elizaveta piped up.

Gilbert stayed quite for a moment before his turned his widening eyes towards her.

“Shit. How am I supposed to do my ‘teamwork’ then?”

“You mean cheating?”

“….No…Teamwork, Eli.”

“Right…of course.”


	2. In which Lovino had the worst day ever.

The brown haired Italian grumbled under his breath as he kept on shivering when the harsh wind blew against his way, as Lovino walked towards the school’s building. It wasn’t even August yet but the weather had been incredibly cold lately. With heavy rain and strong wind, he was even more pissed than ever seeing the current weather destroying his mood for school.

Actually he’s always in a bad mood when it comes to school. Not to mention he had to come to school sick as heck just because he had to fill in for the math test he had today and he can’t miss it. 

So he when he got into his classroom with red cheeks and unhealthy looking dark circles under his eyes, the first thing that noticed his appearance was none other than his Spanish seatmate who frowned at his appearance. 

“What happened to you?” Antonio asks in concern as he looked up from his notes on his desk, watching the scowling Italian came over to his own seat. 

“I’m sick. Now shut up.” Lovino grumbled, his voice came out hoarse and dry – it sounded horrible to which Antonio couldn’t help but get even worried. 

The taller boy closes his notebook and glanced over his friend. “You know, maybe it would be a lot better if you rest at home. You look like – “

“Shit. I know, tomato bastard. I said shut up.” Lovino cut of and took his own notebooks out on his desk. 

The Spanish boy didn’t say anything in return but only frowned deeper. Knowing his stubborn friend wouldn’t let go of his stance of him being sick and unhealthy. So Antonio left him alone and went back to his own business on reading his notes again.   
-  
The constant sneeze and shivers from Lovino’s desk was getting louder than ever and the Italian boy knew he couldn’t get better than this because he’s actually starting to feel a headache coming and he grunted while finishing the last question of his math test. The test had gone better than he expected but he was sick and he felt awful and he just wanted to get this over with. However, when his throat started to itch and his eyes started to water, he knew he couldn’t take it any longer. Finishing the last calculation as he wrote the final answer, he placed down his pencil quickly and went to the teacher’s front desk in submitting his paper. 

However, as subtle as he wanted to leave the classroom – the teacher had caught his attention. “Go to the infirmary after this, Vargas.”

The Italian boy stopped his steps and looked at his teacher, who was currently sitting behind the front desk with the usual unemotional look on his face. “Sorry, Mr. Frederick, I didn’t hear you earlier.”

The teacher gave a glance towards Lovino once more before ushering the boy out of the door. “Go to the infirmary room and rest. You are sick already and pushing yourself to attend this test. It’s admirable of you however it’s not healthy. Now go please, before you feel any worse.”

‘I feel like shit already though’ “Okay…I’ll go right now, sir.” Lovino says before he left the classroom and sighed heavily, while massaging his temples. He had felt his face warmer than before, thinking that he actually got a fever now – he headed straight towards the infirmary office.

Once he went there, the nurse had ushered him to lay down on the bed with a warm blanket to cover him while she gave him some medicine to cool down his fever and lower his pain of headache. She had placed a cool towel on his forehead and let the cooling sensation took over his consciousness and he felt his eyes droop to sleep. 

He didn’t realize that he had gotten into a deep sleep when he woke up a few hours later to familiar brown hair of his own twin, staring at his phone with an uninterested expression right next to the bed.

Lovino shifted himself awake before groaning when he felt the dizziness came again to hit his head. “Ugh…I feel like crap, right now.” His hoarse voice came out which caught the attention of his newcomer. 

“Never thought I’d be saying this to you, fratello, but you were kind of stupid to push yourself to school when you already know you’re not feeling well.” The twinkling eyes of his twin looked down at him with a soft expression before Lovino grunted at hearing the annoying tease.

He gave a glare towards the other boy and coughed before sinking himself under the blanket once more. “Shut up. I know why I did this and I don’t want to hear it from you.”

“Well, sorry then for worrying about you.” His twin retorted.

“I said shut up, Feliciano. My head hurts and I don’t want to hear your annoying voice in my ears again.” 

Feliciano chuckled before leaning close to his brother’s ears and spoke jokingly. “You mean like this?” 

Lovino hissed in annoyance before pushing his brother’s face away. “Stop! You smell like garlic!”

Feliciano leaned again and huffed near Lovino’s nose in which Lovino pushed his brother’s face away from him with his hand, leaving Feliciano laughing at his brother’s antics. It was super fun to make fun of Lovino, even when he’s sick. “Jesus Christ, Feli! What did you eat today? Were you trying to get rid of Dracula today by eating all the garlic in the school? Geez…” Lovino grunted, pulling the blanket over his nose. 

“Actually the school cafeteria served pizza today and it had garlic cheese for the topping and it was really good.” Feliciano explained before he sat straight up, “Ah! Speaking of food, you didn’t eat yet, right?”

Lovino closed his eyes, trying to find for his own peace momentarily. “Don’t bother. I’ll eat when I’m hungry.”

Feliciano frowned and nudge his brother’s side. “That’s no good! You should a lot so you can feel better again. God knows what Grandpa will say when he sees you this way. I don’t want to get scolded when you’re the one who is sick.” 

“Whatever.” Lovino muttered under the blanket and Feliciano rolled his eyes. He knew how stubborn Lovino could get at times but he dislikes it the most when he was sick. He was twice as stubborn and it was quite hard to get him to get better with his care. Right on the time, the infirmary office’s door opened.

“Special delivery for the grumpiest boy in the school!” Came the voice of the familiar Spanish boy as he came inside the room with a tray in his hand, consist of the cafeteria’s food that consist of the pizza garlic cheese and a hot chicken potato soup. The aromatic smell had lingered the entire room and Lovino could feel the grumbling sound his stomach made, which got him wide awake. 

“That was quite a loud cry from your stomach, fratello.” Feliciano noted which his twin sat up and punch his brother’s arm weakly but Feliciano gave an exaggerated cry from the hit. “Ouch! You wound me!”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Lovino replied and watched as Antonio came over and placed the tray of food in front of Lovino bedside table. He looked up to the Spanish boy and asks, “You really had to get the pizza, do you?”

Antonio grinned widely. “Who can say no to pizza? Besides, it’s not as bad as you think. Garlic cheese topping is surprisingly good.”  
“I’m going to have the bad breath smell like this ass over here.” Lovino grunted as he took the spoon and take the first sip of the warm soup first.

Feliciano gave a mocking expression of hurt. “Excuse me? This amazing ‘ass’ can tell you that the pizza is really delicious and I mean it. Just try a few bites and you’ll be surprised.”

Lovino kept eating the warm soup as he found it better to his taste buds. “Whatever.”

“You know, as much as I want to make fun of you sitting right there on the bed – you really should not have pushed yourself to come to school, Lovino.” Antonio started as he came to sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s not the first time you’ve been in this situation, Lovino. You should know how dangerous it could be if you keep doing this to your body and mind.”

Feliciano added, “Antonio is right. You can’t push yourself like this, fratello. You should know your limits as well. I mean, you always remind me not to push myself with my health but how come you’re not doing the same to yourself?”

As much as Lovino hated to be scolded by his own brother and friend, he knew that there were some truths in their words. He had been pushing himself too far in school and he knew that his body couldn’t help but feel weaker when he’s reaching at his limit in forcing himself to study, attend school, attend club activities, and helping with his Grandfather’s restaurant in the city. 

“I know…you guys are right but…” Lovino wavered, “I feel like I deserve to be working hard, you know. I don’t want to disappoint anyone. I didn’t want to feel ashamed of myself for not…working.”

Feliciano and Antonio’s eyes softened as they hear Lovino’s confession. It was not rare to see Lovino speak out about his feelings with them but every time they hear Lovino speak out his heart, they could feel the troubled feelings the Italian boy felt in his chest. They knew Lovino long enough that the boy was a hard worker who didn’t need to receive compliments to keep on going, Lovino was the type of person who does things quietly and didn’t bother anyone to aid him because he didn’t want to bother anyone with his business. 

“It’s fine to feel that way, Lovino. You shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself. You worked really hard every day and we are all proud of you.” Antonio says, briefly patting Lovino’s leg in reassurance. Something that Antonio liked to do to comfort him ever since they were toddlers. “It’s not good to doubt yourself for doing the right thing for everyone and yourself.”

Lovino sighed as he placed his spoon down. Acknowledging Antonio’s words in mind. “Yeah…yeah you’re right.”

“Just remember, fratello. We’re all here for you and we care about you. You don’t have to be afraid that you’re tired or you don’t want to do so much work. If you’re stressed or in pain or you’re bored – whatever it is that you feel, it’s no trouble for you to share your thoughts and feelings to us.” Feliciano glanced at his brother with a warm smile. “We can’t really tell how you feel if you keep things by yourself and take all the burden. You can share it with us.”

Lovino glanced down on his own reflection on the soup and sighed heavily. “Okay. I understand.” Lovino agreed and looked up to them with a brief smile. “I’ll lean on to you guys if I have anything with me from now on.”

Antonio clapped his hands in happiness. “Now that’s more like it!”

Lovino nodded, feeling the warmth sensation pooled on his chest. It always felt great to have your family and friends by your side, reassuring you that you will be fine. So it was a nice moment for Lovino as he chuckled and took a bite out of his food.

“Hmm…the pizza is not that bad after all.” Lovino commented as he took another bite of the garlic cheese pizza.

“See! I told you it’s delicious!” Feliciano exclaimed, “Now you can smell like me.”

“Gross!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't push yourself kids. 
> 
> Take it easy once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story in my fanfiction account but I wanted to leave it here for some people who don't have an access to that site. Here you go. More coming soon!


End file.
